Two Hearts One Soul
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: A birthday gift for Kuki17. *Strictly OC Based* [(ONESHOT) COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heya guys! This is a special gift for someone special. Hope she likes it.**

 _ **A Very Happy Birthday Kuki(kuki17). Wish you all the happiness , success and love you deserve. Wish you a prosperous and a great year. Love you loads !**_

 **Hope you'll like this gift. Its specialy for you :* Love you :***

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Sunday Morning….**_

A girl was sleeping in her room. A guy entered the room and glanced at her. Her innocent and serene face always made him smile. He glanced at the bouquet in his hand and thought for a while….

" _Tumse khoobsurat toh wo hai, tumhaara kaam kya yahan! "_

He kept the bouquet on the table and made way towards the bed. He sat beside her and kissed on her forehead…

" _Happy Birthday My Love!"_

She opens her eyes to look at him. He smiles at her. She sat up on the bed and he hugged her…

" _Haapyy Birthday! "_

She smiled and hugged him….. _" Thank You_ _ **Arjun!**_ _"_

He smiled and parted from the hug when she caught his hand….

" _mera gift kahan hai ?"_

He turns to her…. _" Main koi gift nahi laaya."_

" _Huhh! Har saal tum yahin karte ho Arjun. So bad of you !"_ She says it angrily.

He was smiling watchin her ….She glanced at him…

" _Ab aise has kya rahe ho, tumse acha toh Kavin hai, kam se kam ek phool toh lekar aata hai."_

He smiles as he hears her and she went into the washroom. He thought in his mind….

" _**Ab dekhti jao Mrs Kuki Rawte, Ye inspector karta kya hain!"**_

He went out of the room, called some people and was now happy with what he did. He , then moved into the kitchen and prepared his speciality _" Espresso Coffee"_ for her. After a while, she came out and found him nowhere…. She called him….

" _Arjun…Arjun….Kahan ho tum?"_

 _._

 _._

She looked around but didn't find him. She moved past the balcony when 2 hands pulled her from her waist. She almost shouted …

" _Kaun hai ?"_

He kept his hand on her lips and softly answered…

" _Main hoon Kuki! Shaant!"_

She looked at him and gave a sigh of relief….

" _Tum ho ! Dara diya tumne mujhe! AIse koi darata hain kya ?"_

She looked at him while he smiled making her heart skip a beat…..

" _Kabhi kabhi aisa karna padta hai_ _ **Mrs Rawte !"**_

She blushed as he said that, or rather say , he loved this blushy smile of her and used to use this phrase everyday. He pulls her in a hug…

" _Haaye! Aapki ye adaa toh hume maar hi daalegi kisi din!"_

She hit him on his arm…. _" Kitni baar bola hain Arjun, aisa na bola karo. Ab main tumhe nahi kho sakti."_

.

.

He hugged her…. _" Arey, main mazaak kar raha tha. I'm sorry my Princess!"_

He held his ears in a cute way that made her smile. She hugged him…..

" _I love you Arjun."_

At the same time, her phone rang. She rushed to pick it….

" _**Kavin**_ ka call hoga."

She picked it up. ….

" _**Kavinnn! Kaise ho tum aur tumhara mission kaisa raha? Aur Riya thik hain na ?"**_

She asked all the questions in one go….

.

.

" _Tum thik ho na Kv? Bolte kyun nahi ?"_

She asked again ….when Arjun spoke…

" _Kuki, tum itna bologi toh wo bhala kaise bolega. Usko bolne toh do. "_

Kuki smiles…. _" Haan haan, bolo kavin!"_

Arjun took the phone from her and kept it on speaker and sat behind kuki hugging her with one arm.

" _Haan Kavin, bol kaisa hain tu?"_ he asked to his buddy.

.

.

" _Main thik hoon . Riya bhi thik hain. Aur haan, Happyy birthday to Chocolate Cookie wali Kuki ! Have a great year ahead."_

 _._

 _._

" _Thank You Kv! Waise main tere hi phone ka intezaar kar rahi thi. Kisi ne toh tohfa bhi nahi diya abhi tak."_

 _._

 _._

" _Haan! Arjunnn! Ye main kya sun raha hoon. Tune kuki ko gift nahi diya. "_ A firm voice came from kavin while kuki giggled with….

" _Haan, tere dost ne abhi tak gift nahi diya."_

 _._

 _._

Arjun smiled and replied …. _" Har cheez ka bhi ek waqt hota hain Kavin."_

He smiled coyly while she seemed confused. They talked to kavin for a while and then headed to the bureau. Arjun was sad as there was a case which kept him away from her. The day passed in a blur.

.

.

 _ **Evening 6 pm…**_

The case , they were working on seemed to end that time. He seemed happy when his Kavin patted his shoulder…

Kavin- So bhai, kya plan hai ?

Arjun (smiles)- Plans toh bahut hain. Dekhte jao!

Kavin(smiles)- Waah mere sher! Lage raho!

Arjun(smiles)- Acha, ab main ja raha hoon Kuki ko lekar. Tu sambhal lena yahan.

Kavin- Haan, kaam ho chuka hai. U are free.

Arjun smiles and leaves with kuki.

 _ **In the car….**_

Kuki seemed confused. She looked at him…

Kuki- Arjun, hum kahan ja rahe hain?

Arjun(smiles)- Patience rakho na baby ! (he looks at her)

Kuki- Arjun , bolo na !

He turned on the radio and it played her favourite song. To her surprise, he started singing it too…

 _ **Bakhuda Tumhi Ho,  
Har Jagah Tumhi Ho,  
Haan Mein Dekhua Jahan Jab,  
Uss Jagah Tumhi Ho,  
Yeh Jahan Tumhi Ho,  
Wo Jahan Tumhi Ho,  
Iss Zameen Se Falak Ke,  
Darmiyaann..Tumhi Ho,  
Tum Hi Ho, Beshumaar,  
Tum Hi Ho..  
Tum Hi Ho, Mujh Mein Haan,  
Tum Hi Ho..Tum Hi Ho..  
**_ He tilted tokeep his head on her shoulder…

 _ **Kaise Bataye Tumhe,  
Aur Kis Tarah Yeh,  
Kitna Tumhe Hum Chahte Hai,  
Saaya Bhi Tera Dikhe,  
To Paas Jaake,  
Usmein Simat Hum Jaate Hai,  
**_She blushed at the stanza…He smiled and continued…

 _ **Raasta Tum Hi Ho,  
Rehnuman Tum Hi Ho,  
Jiski Khwahish Hai Humko,  
Wo Panah Tum Hi Ho,  
Tum Hi Ho, Beshumaar,  
Tum Hi Ho..  
Tum Hi Ho, Mujh Mein Haan,  
Tum Hi Ho..**_

Meanwhile, they reached their destination. He opened the door and helped her move out and led her in. To her surprise, it was an orchid garden. He led her to a point from where she could see the serene scene of sunset. She squealed with joy…

" _Arjunnn! Its so beautiful! Ye sab kab kiya tumne?"_

She looked at him, while he smiled and moved towards her…

" _There is nothing as beautiful as you Kuki, atleast for me.! It is your birthday gift. "_

She smiles and hugs him…..

" _I love you Arjun! Ye bahut khoobsurat hain."_

She turned around to watch the surroundings while he was admiring her….

 _ **Kaise Bataye Tumhe,  
Shab Mein Tumhare,  
Khwaab Haseen Jo Aate Hai,  
Kaise Bataye Tumhe,  
Lamz Wo Saare,**_ **(** he moved to hug her) _**  
Jism Ko Jo Mehkate Hai  
**_

She keeps her hands on his…..  
 _ **Iftida Tum Hi Ho  
Imtehaan Tum Hi Ho  
Tum Ho Jeene Ka Maksad  
Aur Wajah Tum Hi Ho..**_

 _ **Bakhuda Tumhi Ho,  
Har Jagah Tumhi Ho,  
Haan Mein Dekhua Jahan Jab,  
Uss Jagah Tumhi Ho,  
Yeh Jahan Tumhi Ho,  
Wo Jahan Tumhi Ho,  
Iss Zameen Se Falak Ke,  
Darmiyaann..Tumhi Ho,  
Tum Hi Ho, Beshumaar,  
Tum Hi Ho..  
**_  
He takes her in his embrace and she kept her head on his chest and seemed relaxed. They remained like that for a while, when he pulled her….

" _Chalo Kuki, ek aur cheez dikhata hoon."_

He pulled her by her hand and led her to another beautiful place. It was a silent phase of the orchid garden. There was an arrangement of candle light dinner with the decoration of orchid flowers all around. She seemed overwhelmed when she heard him….

" _kuki, main tumse aaj kuch kehna chahta hoon. "_

She was surprised to see him on his knees. He continued…..

" _Kuki, Mujhe nahi pata ki tum mein aisa kya hai, par main itna zaroor jaanta hoon ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon aur hamesha karunga. Tum mere jeene ka maksad ho. I love you kuki. "_

He slipped a diamond ring in her finger. She was so happy that she hugged him tight…

" _I love you too Arjun! Ye meri life ka sabse best gift hai. Thank you for everything you do."_

She kissed him on his cheek and hugged him again. He smiled and tighted his embrace around her , so as not to leave her. After a few moments, she pulled him to other side of the garden as she saw a butterfly there…

" _Arjun , wo dekho, multi-coloured butterfly. "_

She almost ran behind it and he stood at his place watching her. After a while, as she glanced at him, she saw him smiling and was about to ask him the reason , but before that , he pulled her in a hug and led her to the dinner table. They, then cut the cake and enjoyed their dinner , being with each other, and promising that, they will always be together, no matter what happens.

 **A/N: Okay, here I end!**

 **Happy Birthday Kuki! Wish you all the happiness in this whole world. I'm glad to find a friend and a younger sister in you. You were always there when I needed you, rather say, you were the one who cheered me up and explained me the things , which I'm not able to do to myself. Thank you for being such a good friend.**

 **I can't promise to erase all your problems , but I promise, that I won't let you solve them alone. I'll be always there by your side whenever you'll need me.**

 **Love you to the core! Have a blast. Hope you like this small gift.!**

 **Take care !**


End file.
